


Mark of Oxin

by golden_carnival



Category: Phan, dan and phil
Genre: DanAndPhilGAMES, Gen, Mark of Oxin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-13 12:28:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10513779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/golden_carnival/pseuds/golden_carnival
Summary: A narrative telling of Phil's video game, the Mark of Oxin. How did Alex and Emily meet? Who's Susan? What happened on the way to Crystal?More to come.





	

“Look, it's hickie boy is here! What are you doing here? You can’t afford anything.” The sandy-haired boy shoved the other boy, and almost knocked him off his feet. His friends laughed.

“It’s Alex, and I’ve told you it’s not a h…” 

“It’s not a hickie!” The other boy mocked in a high pitched voice. His friends followed suit and Alex pulled his scarf around his neck trying to hide his scar. He’d had it since he was a boy. The boys gave him one last laugh and left the shop. 

Alex walked towards a wall covered full of swords. Some were in bins along the floor, but the really impressive ones were on display around the wall. He admired each one; his hands in his empty pockets. 

A girl walked in the door. She smiled at Alex, but didn’t say hello. Her hair was a bold purple color and she was rubbing her hands together like she had just hurt them. She walked over to the bows and various arrows. She handled each one carefully and felt their feathers.

A couple minutes later the shop keeper walked in and greeted her “Good morning, Emily. What’s wrong with your hand?” 

“Had to punch a boy outside because he made a comment about my hair.” She smiled and the shop keeper laughed. “I’ve give him this though, he’s got a tough skull.” Alex realized he must have been talking about the boy that had just made fun of him. She gave Alex a smile. “You’ve got a good sword picked out there, not expensive, but does the job.” She walked over to the counter and before he realized what was happening she pulled out a bag of coins and threw down enough to pay for the sword and a sheath. 

“I.. I can’t afford to pay you back.” Alex said. 

“I’m not the one you need to worry about paying back. Do you think I’d want to buy a flint sword?" Emily thanked the shop keeper, and they left the store. "I work for the king,” she explained, "and he wanted me to come get you. He needs you for something.” 

“The king?” Alex stood in the street in disbelief. Emily had to push him out of the way of a horse and carriage rumbling towards them. 

“Keep your head about you. You’ll get killed before we make it to the castle.” Emily handing him the sword and started to walk up the hill towards the castle. Alex stood for a second and then chased after her. 

“So.. you’re Emily.” He said, once he reached her side. 

“Yeah. Alex, right?” 

“Yeah. Dumb name, but it’s better than…” He stopped and rubbed the mark on his neck. 

“Yeah. Those boys don’t know what they’re talking about it. How’d you get the mark?” 

“Don’t know. Always had it I guess. I wear the scarf to cover it.”

“Trying to hid it?” 

“Yeah. Doesn’t always work.” The two walked in silence. Alex didn’t know much about this strange girl, but she was nice to him and that was enough for right now. 

Emily didn’t have any trouble getting them into the castle, or going directly to the king. Alex started to get nervous and realized he was actually going to see the king. Just as they reach the huge double doors, he pulled at his clothes and stood up a little bit taller. He hardly felt dressed. Emily looked at him and smile reassuringly, “ready?” She pushed open the large doors.

“Emily! Alex! You’ve made it!” The king rose from his throne and waved attendants away. His voice boomed through the room, but was welcoming; a huge smile spread across his face. Alex feel in step behind Emily and they both walked through the long hall. They bowed. The king took his throne again. 

“I’m sure you’re wondering why I’ve asked you here.” He said, "Alex, stop fidgeting with that scarf and let me see the scar for goodness sake. You can’t hid it from me.” Alex did as he was told and turn his head so the king could see his scar. After an uncomfortable silence, Alex covered the scar again.

“Sire?” Alex’s voice broke and he started again, “Sire, why have you asked for me?” 

The king laughed and sat back in his throne, “I need you to do me a favor. Are you familiar with the town of Crystal?"

“A snow-town in the mountains?” Alex said. 

“Yes. It’s not too difficult to get to, I’m good friends with the King of that land and he’s requested a particular kind of help. I’m sending you. You’ll be just right for the job.” 

“I’m sure we’ll do our best sir!” Emily pipped up. 

“What makes you think you’re going with?” The king asked. 

The girl protested, “I’ve been training for months now and Alex will need company and..” The king held up his hand. Emily stood silent and the King thought for a moment. He nodded. She could join Alex. Emily was Alex's first real friend and he liked the idea of her company. 

“One things first, though” the king instructed. He made motion with his hand a tall, dark-haired guard came from the side wall. “Philip, take these two the training yard. I want to see how they do against the bird that was caught.”

Philip escorted the two through a series of corridors and through a set of side doors that opened to a large field. Alex saw the field was surrounded by trees and had several small groups of men and women training with swords and bows. They ignored the bird in the center of the circle. Alex had never seen a phoenix before, and was surprised by how beautiful it was. It’s red, orange, and yellow feathers that caught the sun. It puffed out like a peacock when the got closer and Alex saw that the bird’s foot was tied to a post in the ground. The bird pecked at him and started flapping it’s wings wildly. Alex held his sword up high and swung it wildly towards the bird. Feathers went flying. The bird took off and started to fly near Alex’s head; Philip told Alex to hold his sword with both hands and swing steady. Alex did as he was told and bird screeched as the blade caught it’s wing. The phoenix flew a circled away from Alex, then came back again and sunk its claws into Alex’s arm. Emily called out as Alex fell to the ground. Philip stopped Emily from shooting the bird with her bow. 

“You’ve done well.” Philip said to Alex, helping him to his feet.

“He attacked me!” Alex protested, holding out his arm that had started bleeding through his shirt. 

Emily tore a piece of fabric from her dress and wrapped his arm. “He could have done a lot worse damage.” She said. 

“She’s right.” Philip said, looking impressed, “He hurt you as much as you hurt him. He’ll be a good companion.” 

“What? I don’t want anything to do with that bird!” 

Philip laughed, “A phoenix rarely chooses to respect it’s appointment the way this one respected you. You’d be wise to take it with you on your journey.” 

Alex looked at Emily who was still wrapping his arm. “Will the bird hurt her?” 

“I’ll be alright, I think” Emily said glancing at the bird who had nestled near her feet. 

The plans were set. Emily and Alex were each given a new set of clothes and food for the trip. Emily was given a healing potion that would help them along the way and Alex spent time with Philip learning basic sword fighting techniques. “You may not need to know them,” the king said, “but you should be able to protect yourself.” 

The two walked to the docks the next morning. The phoenix was fitted with a strong leather band around his ankle that tied to Alex’s wrist. The bird was still young and small enough to rest comfortably on his shoulder. Everyone looked at them and they shuffled to the water. When they reached the docks a small crowd had gathered and started asking questions about where they were going. Alex ignored them and walked towards a burly man. 

“We’re going to Crystal.” He said bravely.

“We can pay our way.” Emily said hold up her bag of coins. 

“My ship is leaving in a couple of hours. Bird going too?”

“Yes. He won’t be trouble.” Alex assured the man, but the bird screeched and pecked at his hair. 

“She won’t be any trouble.” Emily said quickly. 

The man wasn’t amused and growled as he turned and motioned for the two to follow him. They walked onto the docks, passed groups of fishermen untangling their nets and sailors wrapping up large lines of rope. The man led them to a rickety dock that shook every time he took a step. Alex and Emily looked at each other nervously. A large boat floated at the end of the dock and within an hour they were both on the deck with sailors and soldiers bustling around them. No one seemed to notice them or the phoenix as they went about getting the boat ready to sail. The burly man came up to them again as things started to settle and he brought with him another man who was introduced as the captain. 

“Welcome aboard. What are your names?” The captain tipped his hat to them and admired the phoenix. 

“I’m Alex, and this is Emily. And this is...” Alex paused and realized he hadn’t given the bird a name. He panicked said “this is Susan.” The captain looked puzzled and Alex’s face went red. He’d just named the bird after his mother. 

“It’s good to have you.” The captain said, ignoring Alex’s flushed face. "We don’t often offer passage, but you’ve paid well and the journey isn’t long. You’ll need to stay out of the way of the sailors here and keep that bird under control.”

“Of course.” Emily said, “thank you for letting us aboard."

The journey was smooth for the rest of the day. Alex and Emily found a spot towards the bow and kept out of their way. Alex kept his eyes on the horizon watching the sun dance on the edge of the water. He didn’t trust Susan, so he kept a tight grip on the rope tied to her foot.

Emily watched the water splash against the side of the ship, the golden light touch the tops of the waves before pushing them down under the front of the ship. She watched as the water got darker and darker and the light colder and and colder. The darker it got, the rougher the waves were. Emily started to noticed dark ribbons dancing in the water. She didn’t think anything of it at first, assuming it was a trick of the light. Then the ribbons started to get thicker and take their own shape against the waves. 

“Alex, do you notice anything odd about the water?” She asked. 

Alex peaked over the edge and looked at the waves, “Looks normal to me.” He said. 

“You don’t see those black ribbons of…?” 

Just then a huge wave crashed against against them and a large black goo threw itself from the waves. It oozed between the wood of the ship. It looked like a large melting tentacle, and to their horror, the ship started to break apart.


End file.
